Emmett
Emmett is captain of the crew Carousel on the Meridian Ocean. He also is one of the most ardent supporters of the Fez Fashion Item. Awards and Accomplishments- Midnight Ocean *Former member of Trident *Former senior officer of BOP *Member of Skellie Hunters Across Midnight *Avast Party People Pirate of the week 10/9-10/15 2006 "Emmett is a mate that is all about asking questions wanting to know more about the game or helping the flag! He's always been really eager to help out in any way possible. He judged for us for our nav contest, helped us get a new alliance, and just recently opened his own stall. Oh and he found 2 bloody gold ores in a week! Yeesh. Well the King thanks him for his new crown." Shoppes and Stalls- Midnight Ocean (Past Ownership) *Counted Cross Styx-Cnossos *Emmett's Apothecary Stall on Cnossos Biography- Midnight Ocean Emmett first started Puzzle Pirates as a Cabin person in the crew BoP. After learning all the basic skills he was trained to be a officer. In October 2006 Emmett opened his first shop, a weaving stall on Nu. Shortly after the closing of his weavery, the rise of the flag Trident paved the way to the opening of his next stall, a ship yard on Ostreum. After the fall of Trident, Emmett helped his former crew, BOP find a new flag. Shortly afterwards he felt it best to join his current crew, Out for Blood. Emmett can be found playing poker or at his shipbuilding stall. Awards and Accomplishments- Malachite Ocean *Former monarch of Barely Dressed *Former governor of , , , and . *Runner-up in Cursed Isle Challenge Shoppes and Stalls- Malachite Ocean *Former manager of Baghpipes- Celesta Island (Dusted) *Manager of too many stalls to name *Owner of Lewis and Cloak- Drogeo Tailor *Owner of Slooprano- Celesta Shipyard Biography- Malachite Ocean Emmett started on the Malachite ocean as captain of the crew Piratical Noodle Soup and monarch of the flag Soup Stirrers, a collaboration with his Midnight flag members. After a month of floundering, Emmett was approached by Thanos with the offer of joining Barely Dressed. At this point, Soup Stirrers was disbanded and Piratical Noodle Soup merged with Stripped. Over time, Emmett began to learn the inner workings of a major flag and found a niche in acting as a job contact during blockades. Spending time managing stalls for the flag, Emmett was was brought on as manager of Baghpipes, one of two shipyards built by Barely Dressed on Celesta Isle while colonizing the island. After the departure of Thanos in late 2008, Emmett was left in charge of the shipyard during a time of massive demand for ships, as the ocean only had two Ocean Master run shipyards and outpost shipyards available. After Barely Dressed's colonization of Drogeo Island and successful blockade of Duat Island, a chance was given to Emmett to learn fort and island management. Emmett was given the title of governor of Duat Island by Halee, then monarch of the flag. During a brief leave, Halee gave the governorship of Celesta to Emmett, who took up the title of "Emmett the Intern" during his tenure. As politics shifted in the flag, Emmett was promoted to a royal of Barely Dressed. Soon, long held tension erupted in the flag, and a split occurred. Collaborating with flag mates that remained loyal to Daquan, Emmett participated in a coup d'état against Halee, whom was booted from Stripped and thus stripped of her monarchy. On behalf of the flag, Emmett assumed the title of monarch of Barely Dressed and sought to bring the flag back on course by adding on Bobjanova and Fable as royals. After about a year, the decision was made to suspend Barely Dressed's political activities, and Stripped joined Fill in the Blank in May 2011. Once again working on stalls, Emmett was brought on by Gallo, then monarch of Fill in the Blank, to manage the islands of Drogeo and Celesta and assumed governorship of Zuyua Mist for a brief time after a successful blockade against Effective Immediately. After some time in the flag, Emmett was promoted to royalty to represent Stripped in flag politics and took up an aggressive stance against Argosy and Effective Immediately, criticizing their island management policies and engaging in heated debates on the forums. With the departure of Gallo from the game, Fill in the Blank faced a split among royals. After adding Tangosueno and Ellien as royals, Mistymay assumed the monarchy, resulting in Emmett and his fellow Stripped royal, Mitchiie, resigning in protest. Upon learning of Stripped and numerous other crews' plans of leaving the flag, Mistymay relinquished the monarchy, and Emmett had his royalty restored. After a vote for temporary placement, Emmett was installed as monarch of Fill in the Blank, resulting in the departure of Bunnyspawn. After the announcement of the opening of Acanthaster Spits, Sick Man's Dream broke off their alliance with Fill in the Blank. Largely a result of political upheaval, Fill in the Blank failed to secure the colonization blockade. Further tension came out of Sick Man's Dream decision to place an iron monger shoppe on the island, going against their stated build plan and built at a time during blockade closure. As a result of this, Fill in the Blank shifted to a state of political neutrality. Emmett remains a controversial figure in Malachite politics, known as much for his fez as his heavy-handed tactics against policies and figures seen as destructive to the ocean. Numerous debates have erupted over his stance on economic and political issues, often resulting in blockades. Biography- Meridian Ocean After becoming disillusioned with his former flag, and facing the resulting disagreements with Stripped, Emmett created his own crew, Carousel, with the desire, as he put it, to, "Bring meaningful change to the way the game is played." It remains to be seen what his plans entail for the new ocean. To be continued...